


Ocean's Song

by whiteshores



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Jeonghan and his pet human Seungcheol, M/M, Merman!Jeonghan, Pirate!Seungcheol, prince!seungcheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteshores/pseuds/whiteshores
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Choi Seungcheol. He wasn’t just any boy; he was a prince, the darling of kingdom, whose greatest love was the sea.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonnieanonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/gifts).



> I have no idea what I wrote, but I wanted to do something for Mermay as well as write a gift for my dearest [bonnieanonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie) ♡  
> She does so much for me and I cannot thank her enough. She's also an incredible writer so go check out her fics and leave some kudos!

Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Choi Seungcheol. He wasn’t just any boy; he was a prince, the darling of the kingdom and loved by everyone. As the only child of the king and queen, he was doted on since birth. They spoiled him with all of the kingdom’s riches and their infinite love for the precious little boy. 

Seungcheol loved his parents, as well as everyone else in the palace, but nothing could compare to his love for the sea. 

The magnificent castle that he lived in was built on the cliffside by the sea. From his room, he had a spectacular view of endless blue and the great beyond. Seungcheol always wondered what was out there and would beg his parents and tutors to tell him about it.

Bedtime stories consisted of great adventures and dangerous encounters with strange, terrifying monsters out in the deep ocean. These stories were balanced by amazing discoveries of beautiful treasures and creatures that even the kingdom’s riches could not compare to. 

By the time he was four, Seungcheol was well acquainted with every children’s story about the great blue and knew the name of almost every creature living there. His love for the waters outside his doorsteps never waned and his fascination only continued to grow. 

Every day, the boy would run out to the beach after his lessons (it was the only thing that would motivate him to finish) and play in the sands. Under the watchful eye of his parents or one of the royal guards, he would explore the tidepools, dig up seashells, and chase the tides in and out, screeching in delight as the water lapped at his feet. 

However, he was never allowed out past sunset. He would often ask for five more minutes, puppy eyes and pout in full force, but his wish was never granted. Seungcheol needed to return to the castle for supper and after that, it was time for bed. As he was led gently by the hand back home, his head would always be turned over his shoulder, watching as the sky transformed from a beautiful blue into marvelous hues of yellows and pinks. 

Before he was tucked into bed at night, the young prince would stare longingly out his window, wondering what great mysteries the seas held in her depths at night. From quiet nights with gentle waves to raging storms with swirling black, he wanted to know. And when his head hit the pillow, he almost swore the seas were singing their song, beckoning him and calling him out to the great unknown. 

* * *

One night, Seungcheol decided that he would discover the sea’s secrets for himself. It wasn’t that hard to sneak out of the palace. He was a bright little boy and he knew the routines of all the palace guards quite well. They were always in the same spot at the same time every evening; never once straying from their nightly rounds. 

Even if he was caught, he’s sure they wouldn’t be too hard on him. He knows every guard by name and makes sure to say hi whenever he passes by. They smile back and dote on him as well, even when he gets caught being mischievous. They’re too soft on him.

Miraculously, Seungcheol is able to escape the confines of the palace grounds without anyone noticing. (He _is_ quite small and can sneak through pathways.) Grinning in delight, he travels the all too familiar path down to the beach. 

It looks different at night. The moon is high in the sky, silent and beautiful, casting a white glow upon the sands and illuminating it in a way that the sun never could. The waves seem calmer, as if they’re just lazily rolling back and forth, being lulled to sleep by the cool evening breeze. 

Seungcheol walks along the edge of the waters, careful not to get his clothes wet, and admires the beauty of the sea at night. He’s so enamored by its charm that he almost fails to notice a ship docked further along at a port. Curious, Seungcheol hurries towards it, as fast as his little legs can carry him. 

It’s a decent sized ship, black as night, and with billowing flags he doesn’t recognize. There’s been many ships that have travelled to and from their kingdom, but Seungcheol hasn’t seen this one before. He would have remembered it. 

Looking around and seeing no one, he decides to climb aboard and explore. He’s only ever been aboard one of his father’s ships, but even then he wasn’t allowed to run around wherever he pleased. Seungcheol takes this opportunity to peek into every nook and cranny he finds. 

Eventually, he goes below deck and finds a heap of blankets in a corner. They look inviting; it’s way past Seungcheol’s bedtime and he’s tired from all the exploring he’s done today. It wouldn’t hurt to take a little nap and look around some more when he wakes up, right?

With a tired yawn, he crawls into the pile of blankets and makes himself comfortable. When he closes his eyes, it’s an instant trip to dreamland where he’s captain of a ship, exploring the many wonders of the world. 

* * *

When Seungcheol wakes up, he feels like everything is moving. He sleepily climbs out of his blanket burrito and nearly falls flat on his face due to the unsteady ground. The boy plasters himself to the wall and tries to regain his balance. Okay, maybe he’s not crazy and everything _is_ moving. With the unsteadiness of a newborn fawn, he slowly makes his way back to the stairwell leading to the deck.

Peeping his little head out, he’s surprised to see a group of men working around the ship. They’re all people he doesn’t recognize and they all tower above him, so he’s a little intimidated. But then he sees it, the wide seas he’s been fascinated with since birth. He’s finally out at sea!

Forgetting his momentary fright, he squeals in delight and runs out to the side of the ship, aweing at the vast field of blue. This gains the attention of the entire crew and they’re all stunned, wondering why an unfamiliar child is aboard their ship. 

“Hey, what are you doing aboard our ship, boy?” The closest man to him asks. Seungcheol turns to look up at the stranger. 

“I climbed up here last night and fell asleep downstairs,” he says simply with a childlike innocence. 

“Last night?” The man frowns and turns around. “Who was on guard duty last night?” He barks out. Seungcheol shrinks back a little, wondering why this man is so angry. 

Nervously, another man raises his hand. Seungcheol watches as the man stalks up to him and starts yelling to him about slacking off and not noticing someone sneak on board. It scares Seungcheol, and suddenly he’d rather much be at home where it’s safer. 

“I—I want to go home,” Seungcheol sobs, breaking down into tears. He sits on the floor, curling into a ball, knees hugged close to his chest. 

The men around him murmur to one another, unsure of what to do. Eventually, one of them cautiously approaches him, crouching down to his level.

“I’m sorry son, but we can’t go back to wherever you’re from,” he says. 

That breaks Seungcheol’s heart even more and he cries his little heart out. He shouldn’t have disobeyed. Shouldn’t have sneaked out at night. Shouldn’t have boarded an unfamiliar ship. All to satisfy his curiosity of seeing the magic of the sea at night. Her song beckoned him and now he’s stuck; trapped in her clutches with all of her beauty, fury, and mystery. 

* * *

Years pass and Seungcheol becomes accustomed to life out at sea. The men living aboard the ship are treasurers for hire, paid to ship rare, valuable objects and find stolen or lost treasures across the seas. They raise Seungcheol as one of their own and it isn’t long until he’s practically one of the crew. He learns everything quite quickly, soaking up information like a sponge. Sometimes he catches on so fast that it impresses the crew members. 

For the first few weeks, Seungcheol cries himself to sleep every night. Although the men are kind to him, he misses home. He misses his warm bed and delicious meals. He misses his tutors and saying hi to the royal guards everyday. Most of all, he misses his parents and their warmth and love. He misses playing with them at the beach, reading bedtime stories with them, and snuggling into warm embraces. 

Being able to experience what he’s always dreamed of makes things a little easier. He learns about what life is like out at sea and sees all kinds of treasures that he’s only seen pictures of in his books. They encounter the occasional ruffian and have a few squabbles with authorities or other treasure hunters, but no one gets really hurt. He’s living out the adventures in his story books. 

Along the way, they pick up a few other children. Those on the streets without a home to return to or the occasional curious minded boy like Seungcheol. They’re all around Seungcheol’s age and affectionately call themselves the “Lost Boys”. Their experiences aboard an unfamiliar place brings them close to each other and creates an unbreakable bond between them.

When they get old enough, they get their own ship and break off from the original crew. There’s no hard feelings, and they’re sent off with well wishes and good luck on their future adventures. Seungcheol is nominated as captain of the crew, being the oldest and one with the most experience. The boys call him Captain S.Coups for fun, but somehow the name sticks. 

And so, S.Coups and his Lost Boys set out on their own adventure, travelling across the sea seeking lost treasures. 

* * *

The crew set out on their newest quest, a search for a magical golden flower with healing properties. It is said to only grow on a remote island where the sun meets the sea, bathing the waters with a heavenly glow. They’re very rare, with only one growing every solar eclipse when the sun is so happy to finally align with her lover for a short moment. In this moment, a drop of sunlight hits the earth and blooms into a flower. This is where it gets its name; Sunshine Tears. 

Seungcheol is offered a handsome reward for the safe delivery of _one_ Sunshine Tear, but his employer doesn’t tell him about the dangers of what lies ahead. However, he doesn’t need to. Seungcheol knows. When you spend your life travelling across the seas to new lands, you hear things. About deceptive sirens who lure unsuspecting travellers into the bottom of the sea and terrifying sea monsters that sink even the most fortified ships. But what adventure doesn’t involve a little risk? 

With excitement and anticipation, the Lost Boys cross the seas to unknown territory. As they continue, they come across a maze of rocks. Tall precipices that arch angrily over them and large boulders that threaten to fall and crush them any moment. There’s a strange mist that impedes their vision, further making their journey more difficult. The atmosphere on the ship is tense and the crew remains alert, warily watching their surroundings.

“Steady,” Seungcheol’s deep voice breaks through the air. It does little to ease their nerves, but it’s comforting having a calm, collected leader in their midst. 

Minghao, a tall, lanky crew member, sits from his perch at the top of the foremast. Keen eyes focused in concentration as he yells directions to Mingyu, their second strongest (Seungcheol is the undisputed king of strength), at the wheel. 

Wonwoo, their Sailing Master, stands beside Seungcheol, pouring over various maps and charts. He listens intently to Minghao’s instructions to avoid various obstacles and pays attention to how the boat weaves through the shrouded mist. Occasionally, he would glance up at their surroundings, but it’s the same every time. A silvery fog and the occasional rock that’s a bit too close for his liking. 

The rest of their crew is scattered across the deck, ready to move whenever danger should strike. 

Seungcheol keeps a watchful eye on everyone and their surroundings. He doesn’t doubt them nor their capabilities. They have his back just as he has theirs; they depend upon one another for success in this mission.

He notices one of his men, Vernon, drifting closer to the edge of the ship. Maybe he sees something the rest of them don’t. He’s a quiet one; doesn’t talk much and when he does it’s usually something important. And that’s why Seungcheol waits for him to speak. If it’s something to cause concern, Vernon will say something. If it’s nothing, Vernon won’t draw any attention to it and they’ll continue on their way. 

But something seems wrong. Vernon is peering over the ship’s banister, leaning further and further, and then Seungcheol sees it. There’s someone in the water. He has pale, almost translucent skin and round blue eyes, as deep as the depths of the ocean. He is singing softly, a sweet yet powerful voice, enchanting Seungcheol as well. His eyes drift lower and he sees glittering blue scales the same color as his eyes. It’s not a man in the water; it’s a siren. 

“Vernon!” Seungcheol yells, already rushing toward him. 

The siren turns and narrows his eyes at the captain. Seungcheol thinks the siren hisses at him, but it’s too late. Vernon falls off the side of the ship, headfirst into the water. 

“Vernon!” The captain screams, this time frantic. If the crew was not already startled at the captain’s first outburst, they are now. They’re rushing towards the commotion, ready to come to Seungcheol’s aid. 

Seungcheol leans over the railing that Vernon was standing at earlier, eyes quickly scanning the water. There’s no sign of him nor the blue-eyed siren he saw earlier. Cursing, he slams his fist down. Then, there’s the sound of gunshots followed by hissing. 

“Wait! Stop!” Seungcheol yells. “You might hit Vernon! He’s still down there!” 

“But S.Coups!” Soonyoung replies, pistol still in hand. “There’s more of them!” 

Seungcheol glances down and sure enough, there’s a large shadow in the water. He barks at someone to light more lanterns, watching as another fish-like tail splashes in the water. 

“Soonyoung!” Seungcheol shouts.

“On it!” 

There’s another loud bang and then a shriek of pain. Their small victory is short lived as the ship suddenly sways to the side. 

“Watch out!” Someone yells. 

“Minghao!” Someone else cries. 

Seungcheol watches in horror as the foremast crashes into a precipice and snaps near the top. He thinks he sees Minghao leap off the top, swinging on rope, but the boat lurches again. In his moment of distraction, he doesn’t manage to steady himself and falls backward over the edge of the ship. 

“S.Coups!” 

The captain plummets into the water and scrambles to turn himself upright. When he opens his eyes, he’s face to face with another siren. Like the one he saw earlier, this siren has pale, nearly translucent skin. But instead of short brown hair, this siren has long silvery hair, floating around in the water like a glittering halo. His features are less boyish and more delicate, with bow-shaped lips and almond eyes. Beautiful, pale gray eyes, almost iridescent. They’re full of the wonder and mystery Seungcheol dreamed about as a young child. 

Seungcheol’s trance is interrupted when he feels the burning in his lungs, screaming at him for more oxygen. So he swims up to the surface, hoping the siren won’t follow. It’s unlikely, but there’s not much he can do in this situation. 

He gasps when his head breaks the surface and gulps lungfuls of air. Treading the water, he looks up and calls out for someone to lower something for him to climb up. 

“There he is!”

“The captain is there! He survived! Hurry!” 

Seungcheol doesn’t think twice and starts to swim towards his ship.

“Wait! Above you!” 

“Captain, look out!” 

“Seungcheol!” 

When Seungcheol glances up, he sees a large boulder drop. There’s no time to escape. He closes his eyes and braces himself for impact. It’s not the scenario he imagined, but he figured that when he died, it would be at sea. 

* * *

He blinks awake and sees clear blue skies. Interesting. He didn’t think the afterlife would look like this. It looks familiar, like the same sky he’s gazed upon while out at sea. As his blurry vision slowly becomes clearer, his brain also registers the feeling of sand underneath him. He’s also cold and hungry. Maybe he’s not dead. 

Slowly, he lifts his torso up and groans, muscles aching from disuse. When he’s finally sitting upright, he sees a siren staring at him a few feet away in the water. It’s the same silver-haired siren he saw before he passed out. 

A few seconds go by as Seungcheol’s brain begins to wake up.

“Ah! Y-you!” He stutters, pointing accusingly at the other. 

“Oh, the human speaks,” the siren says flatly. 

“Y-you… Stay away!” 

“Such a rude thing to say to your savior,” he sighs, grey eyes still watching Seungcheol. 

“Savior?” Seungcheol repeats. “Sirens don’t save people. They drown them.” 

There’s a ripple in the water as the siren flicks his tail in irritation. Silver eyebrows slant as he narrows his eyes at the human. Seungcheol tenses, expecting an attack. 

“Humans really are stupid creatures. I’m not a siren, I’m a merman. Don’t you know the difference?” 

“B-but you have a tail… and the singing…”

“Yes, yes. Seungkwan has a beautiful voice, but he’s also a merman. Not everyone is as blessed as he is.” 

Seungcheol stares at the siren, no, _merman_ in disbelief. Confusion must be written all over his face because the merman sighs again and rolls his eyes.

“Those so-called ‘sirens’ that you humans talk about _do_ have beautiful voices, but they don’t have tails like we do. They have wings and talons. Sirens fly in the sky; they don’t swim in the waters like we do. They resemble birds more than fish. I have no idea when you humans started getting mixed up; we look nothing alike.” 

It’s a lot to process and Seungcheol isn’t sure what to make of this information. When he was a little boy he used to read stories about beautiful creatures with a powerful tail instead of legs. Creatures with beautiful voices, singing enchanting songs as they traveled across the seas. In his books they were called sirens. His books were wrong. Well, they were wrong about what these creatures were called. They’re just as beautiful as he imagined and he’s already heard one merman sing an enchanting song. 

“Do you sing?” The question leaves his lips before he can think. 

Surprisingly, this makes the merman blush. He looks cute, cheeks flushed pink and a flustered expression on his face. 

“N-no. I’m nowhere as good as Kwannie.” He averts his gaze to the water and swishes his tail in embarrassment. 

Seungcheol wants to laugh, but then he notices something in the water.

“Are you… are you injured?” 

The merman stops moving his tail and turns back to Seungcheol, glaring at him.

“No, I’m fine.” 

“No you’re not. There’s blood in the water.” 

“I told you, I’m fine,” the merman hisses. 

Slowly, Seungcheol scoots closer to the water. The merman stays where he is, watching the human warily. When Seungcheol’s knees submerge under the water, the merman’s eyes widen in shock. He swims away from Seungcheol, but the man continues to move forward until he’s waist deep. 

“Please,” Seungcheol says, eyes warm and beckoning. 

The merman cautiously swims closer, eyeing Seungcheol suspiciously. Seungcheol thinks he sees a hint of curiosity in those beautiful orbs as well. 

He swims next to Seungcheol and rests his forearms on the sand beside him. Up close, the man can see how his skin shines. It reminds him of the way light reflects off water. His attention is diverted when the merman gingerly lifts his tail and drapes it across Seungcheol’s lap. 

It’s iridescent, scales reflecting silvers, lavenders, pinks, and blues. Seungcheol timidly rests his hand on it and gently strokes the tail in wonder. There’s a quiet whimper and Seungcheol quickly retracts his hand. 

“I-I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” He asks, looking at the merman in alarm. 

“N-no… You didn’t. It’s just… sensitive.” 

There’s a nice flush across the merman’s cheeks and Seungcheol feels his own heat up in embarrassment.

“Ah, sorry…” 

“It’s okay.” 

Seungcheol turns back to look at the merman’s tail and finds an area where there are a few scales missing. There’s a gash there and Seuncheol’s eyebrows furrow as he sees droplets of blood staining the merman’s tail. Well, he thinks it’s blood. It’s blue, not red, and it’s escaping from the cut on the merman’s tail. 

Quickly, Seungcheol takes off his shirt.

“W-what are you doing?” The merman squeaks. 

“Bandaging your wound,” Seungcheol replies, ripping the sleeve of one of his shirts. 

“B-but why do you need to take your shirt off?” 

“What else am I going to use to—” Seungcheol pauses when he notices the merman staring at him, cheeks blooming a deeper shade of pink. Somehow, this makes Seungcheol blush as well. 

He’s never had anyone look at him like that before. At least, not that he’s noticed. He’s built well, years of working on a ship and hauling heavy cargo will do that to you, but the only people who have seen him shirtless are his crew. They’ve all seen each other’s bodies countless times, so Seungcheol got used to it.

Compared to the merman’s lithe body, he’s much sturdier. Broad shoulders, large biceps, defined pectorals and abdomen. Seungcheol wonders if the merman has ever seen another merman built like him. If all of them are built like the way this merman is, and if the descriptions in his books are accurate, then he doubts it. 

“I’m using this to bandage your wound,” Seungcheol says, voice surprisingly even. “If you put pressure on it, the blood should clot and hopefully it will heal soon.” 

He turns back to the merman’s wound with his makeshift bandage and pretends not to notice the merman openly ogling at him. He’s embarrassed to admit that it boosts his ego just a tad. 

“There, all done,” he says as he ties a knot. 

The merman turns to look at Seungcheol’s work and flicks his tail. 

“It doesn’t feel any different.”

“Give it some time.” 

The merman shrugs and slides off of Seungcheol’s lap. His tail surprisingly wasn’t that heavy, but the man missed its presence on his thighs.

“No ‘thank you’?” Seungcheol says instead.

“Why do I need to say ‘thank you’?” The merman asks. There’s no spite in his voice; he sounds genuinely confused.

“Because I helped you.”

“But you insisted.”

“S-still! It’s polite.”

“You didn’t say thank you when I saved your life.”

“When did you—“ Seungcheol pauses. He realizes where he is. It’s a cove, with large gray rocks coming together and almost meeting at the narrow stretch of water that connects this small area to the sea. There’s grass and other greenery as well. Tall trees both familiar and unfamiliar, creating patches of shade on the sand Seungcheol rests on. Behind him is more vegetation and looming hills that resemble mountains. 

“Where—where am I?” the man asks as he takes in his surroundings.

“Somewhere safe,” the merman replies. 

“Safe? You’re the one who put me in danger. Your people put our whole ship in danger! If it wasn’t for your friend, Vernon would—he wouldn’t…” 

There’s a lump in his throat and hot tears sting at the corners of his eyes. He misses his crew, wishes they were here with him.

“Seungkwan saved your friend’s life,” the merman spits angrily. There’s tension in his shoulders and a barely contained fury as the silver-haired man glares daggers at him. “ _You_ were the ones who put yourself in danger. _We_ saved you from getting devoured by the leviathan. But if you want to go get your sorry ass killed, fine by me. Go find your crew and waltz into the jaws of death. See if I care.” 

“W-wait,” Seungcheol calls but it’s too late.

The merman turned tail and disappeared under the waters. In the blink of an eye, he was gone, leaving Seungcheol alone in an unfamiliar place.

“Don’t go…” He whispers into the silence. “Please don’t go.” 

* * *

Seungcheol is startled awake by something wet and slippery hitting his cheek. He sits up in surprise and sees a fish helplessly floundering beside him. It’s night now, and the skies are clear, hundreds of stars twinkling above him. If he was relaxing on his ship, Seungcheol would admire them, but as of now, he’s confused about where this fish came from. 

“W-what?”

“Eat,” a familiar voice orders.

He turns and he’s surprised to see that the merman has returned. Seungcheol blinks, once, twice, and pinches himself just to make sure he’s not dreaming. 

He’s not.

“Eat,” the merman repeats. “Unless you don’t like snapper. If you don’t, well, I’m sorry but that’s all I can catch around here.” 

“N-no… The fish is fine. I’m just—thank you. Again.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Seungcheol manages to find the materials needed around the cove to start a small fire. It helps keep him warm, something much needed during this chilly evening, and allows him to roast his fish. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the merman slowly swim closer and closer to shore. 

When he thinks the fish is cooked enough, he takes a tentative bite. Not bad. He glances over at the merman and walks over, taking a seat where the water meets the land. 

“Have you had cooked fish before?” Seungcheol asks.

The merman blinks at him. Ah, right. Fire and water don’t go together. The merman probably has never had a cooked meal in his life. 

“W-well do you want to try it?” He holds out the stick the fish is speared on and observes as the merman looks at it curiously. 

Small, delicate hands reach up to hold the fish and Seungcheol is surprised at how large of a bite he takes. The merman lets go and moves back a little, thoughtfully chewing on the meat. 

“It’s different,” he says after a moment. “But it’s good.” 

“Did you want more?” Seungcheol asks.

The merman looks like he wants to, but hesitates. 

“N-no… it’s okay. You need to eat and regain your energy.” 

Seungcheol wants to argue against that, but his growling stomach answers for him. 

“Ah… Well, I—T-thanks.” He feels his cheeks heating up and goes back to eating his fish. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the merman smile. A small upturn at the end of his lips. He looks prettier when he smiles, which is incredible considering how breathtaking he is. Even when the merman is staring icily at him.

When Seungcheol finishes his fish, he tosses the stick to the side and pulls his knees closer to his chest. He looks at the merman and finds gray orbs looking back at him. 

“Why did you come back?” Seungcheol asks quietly. “You… you were mad before, and understandably so. It was my fault, I didn’t realize that you had saved my life. That’s how you got hurt right? You got injured when you rescued me.” 

The merman’s tail swishes in the water, shining as iridescent scales reflect the light of the moon. 

“Well, I wouldn’t be doing a good job of being your savior if I left you here to starve to death after rescuing you.” 

Seungcheol chuckles softly and the merman giggles as well. A tiny, adorable little giggle that makes Seungcheol’s heart flutter in his chest. 

“No, I guess you wouldn’t,” Seungcheol smiles. “Do I get to know my savior’s name?” 

“Only if you tell me yours.” 

“Seungcheol.”

“Jeonghan.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, Seungcheol decided he would try to get to know his savior better. It was his first time seeing a merman in real life and this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. He also was stranded in this little cove, so it wasn’t like there was anything else for him to do. Apparently, the merman didn’t have anything to do either because he showed up on the shore every morning with fish and spent most of his day talking to Seungcheol. 

“Can’t let you die,” Jeonghan said flatly when the raven-haired man asked him about it. He tried probing a little more, but the merman just let out an irritated huff and commanded him to cook his breakfast before he starved. 

Most of their conversations go like that. Seungcheol will ask a question and he’ll get a one word response. 

_ “What do merpeople eat?” “Fish.” _

_ “Do you sleep?” “Yes.”  _

_ “Does swimming ever make you tired?” “Yes.”  _

_ “Can merpeople do magic?” An incredulous look that Seungcheol is quickly becoming used to seeing. “No.” _

In fact, Seungcheol is lucky if he is able to get a response longer than one sentence. However, he’s learning that’s just how Jeonghan is. Despite his silly questions, the merman answers each one. There’s no hint of spite or annoyance. He just answers in a blunt manner. 

When Seungcheol asks Jeonghan to tell him a story, trying to coax a more lively answer out of the merman, he’s graced with the driest story he’s ever heard. It’s all the main points, told in chronological order, but there’s no lengthy descriptions, no dramatization, no depiction of emotions. The merman, as he is in all their conversations, is straight to the point and speaks in a flat tone. 

“That’s not how you tell stories!” Seungcheol whines. “Where’s all the fun? The suspense? The action?” 

Jeonghan blinks. 

“There was fun; Shua and I enjoyed our day. There was suspense; we didn’t know what we would find in the ship. I’ll admit there wasn’t action but—”

“No, no, no. That’s not the point,” Seungcheol interrupts. “It’s not the content, it’s the  _ way _ you told your story. You told it wrong.” 

The merman glares at him, tail twitching in annoyance. Seungcheol is only slightly embarrassed that he has gotten used to receiving this look as well. 

“Are there rules to telling a story?” Jeonghan asks, eyebrow raised accusingly.

“No, but—“

“Then how did I do it  _ wrong _ ?” 

“You—you just did!”

An exasperated sigh and a swift flick of a tail sends a splash of ocean water to Seungcheol’s face.

“Hey!” 

“If you’re going to be so picky about it, why don’t you tell me one yourself?” 

They glare at each other for a few moments before Seungcheol caves with a pout.

“Fine, I’ll show you how a story should be told.”

Jeonghan makes a lazy wave of his hand, gesturing for Seungcheol to get on with it. So Seungcheol quickly composes himself, straightening his posture and taking a deep breath. 

It’s not hard to decide which story to tell. He tells this story quite often; it’s one of his favorites. One that friends and strangers alike seem to enjoy as well. Seungcheol has had plenty of experience telling this story at various harbors and pubs. He also has had plenty of wonderful role models to learn from. He knows how to grab his audience’s attention, reel them in, and have them hanging onto every word in anticipation for what is to come next.

Seungcheol is reaching the climax of his story, describing how Vernon managed to steer their way through a storm and away from a demonic whale. The monster black as night, eyes glowing red, and jaws so wide it could swallow their ship whole. Yet as he tells his story, Jeonghan’s expression doesn’t change. 

There’s no raise of an eyebrow, no eyes widening, no holding his breath—do merpeople hold their breath? Seungcheol can’t tell if his audience of one is even remotely interested in his story. Maybe stories like this aren’t exciting for people who live in the sea? What if outrunning sea monsters is a daily occurrence for Jeonghan? 

It’s a little unnerving having Jeonghan just stare at him blankly, but he carries on with his story to its end. When he finishes it’s silent for a few moments. Seungcheol can’t tell if it’s a good or bad silence. 

“Well?” The sailor asks hesitantly.

“Well?” Jeonghan parrots.

“Did you like it?”

“Mmm. I have a few questions though.”

“Oh, ask away.”

Apparently, Jeonghan had  _ many _ questions. A few regarding what certain things were as he was not familiar with many human inventions. The rest of his questions were very specific to the story, to the point where Jeonghan quoted Seungcheol word for word.

Although he didn’t show it, his questions made it clear that Jeonghan was very invested in the story and listened quite well. He asked about almost everything and seemed to pull apart every detail. 

Seungcheol did his best to thoroughly answer every question, hiding his amusement at Jeonghan’s reactions. At this point, he thinks he may have convinced the merman that humans are the stupidest creatures to walk the planet, but it was worth seeing Jeonghan’s various frustrated expressions. They’re all quite adorable. From furrowed eyebrows to confused looks, Seungcheol commits each one to memory. 

“Why did you wait until now if you had so many questions?” Seungcheol asks. 

“I didn’t want to interrupt you,” Jeonghan replies.

Seungcheol smiles. 

“I appreciate it, but if you have questions you can ask as I tell the story. Then, it might be easier for you to follow along.” 

“It’s okay for me to ask during the story?” 

_ Ah, cute. _

Seungcheol doesn’t think the merman realizes how cute he is, head tilted slightly and looking up at him with wide questioning eyes. 

“Yes, it’s okay for you to ask,” Seungcheol chuckles. “Would you like to hear another one?” 

The hesitant nod he receives makes him smile even wider as he continues with another story. 

It takes them a few stories to get the balance just right. At first, Jeonghan asks too many questions, to the point where Seungcheol can only say one sentence before he’s bombarded with questions. Then, he asks them in small bursts every five minutes. After some bickering, Jeonghan gets it down. He’s a fast learner, and Seungcheol tells him that. Jeonghan agrees immediately and Seungcheol can’t find it in him to be offended. 

They spend the next few days like that, telling stories and learning about the world the other lives in. Well, it’s mostly Seungcheol telling stories; Jeonghan still hasn’t mastered the art of storytelling. But, the merman continues to answer any question the human has. 

One morning, Seungcheol sits by the shore, wondering what story he should tell Jeonghan next. He has plenty of stories; every memory that he has can make a good story if he tells it right. That’s what he’s always believed. Small little moments make up chapters of your life and accumulate into one’s life story. 

But he’s told the more exciting ones over the last few days and he’s running out of interesting stories to tell.

It’s a toss up between two stories about some shenanigans Hoshi got caught up in town, when a fish is thrown into his lap. Seungcheol glances and up and smiles when he sees the merman at the shore. His smile turns into a puzzled expression when he notices a rowboat behind the merman.

“Eat,” Jeonghan commands.

“What’s the boat for?” Seungcheol asks curiously. 

“Eat, then you’ll find out.”

“Can I get one hint? Please?” Seungcheol pouts.

“We’re going on an adventure today,” Jeonghan answers with a twinkle in his eyes. “Maybe it can be another one of those stories that you tell.”

Seungcheol stares at the merman in surprise, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Apparently he stares too long because he receives a light splash of water in his face and a gentle scolding to hurry and eat. The man scrambles to his feet to start a fire so he can quickly cook his breakfast; the promise of adventure at the forefront of his mind. 

He scarfs down breakfast as fast as he can, buzzing with excitement. Jeonghan waits for him in the water, watching him with amusement. At this point Seungcheol doesn’t mind. He’ll act like a fool anytime for the chance of something exciting and fun. 

“So where are we going?” Seungcheol asks as he climbs into the boat.

“You’ll see,” Jeonghan says.

“I love surprises!”

The merman gives a noncommittal hum and swims backward a couple meters, towards the entrance of the cove.

“Follow me.”

“What if I don’t?” Seungcheol challenges. “What if I try to escape?”

“Then you’ll be lost out at sea,” Jeonghan says with a tone of indifference. He slowly turns around so that his back is facing the man in the boat. “And you’ll miss out on what I’m going to show you. Your curiosity is too great for that.” Now there’s a teasing lilt to his voice and they both know that the merman is right. Seungcheol wouldn’t miss out on the chance of an adventure. So he picks up the oars resting in the rowboat and starts following Jeonghan to wherever the silver haired man is taking him. 

It takes a while to get there; Seungcheol would estimate around 30 minutes. The muscles in his arms are burning, but he ignores them as he looks around at his surroundings. They’re travelling around the perimeter of another island, through a maze of rocks beneath a cliff. Tall pillars of jagged stone stand firm in the water. They should frighten him, but instead make him more intrigued. Jeonghan leads him through the rocks, stopping every once in a while to make sure Seungcheol made it through each turn safely. 

Eventually, Seungcheol sees an opening in the cliffside. It’s quite small; no ship could pass through it. (Not that it would be able to travel through the narrow path between the rocks in the first place.) Even the most observant sailor would have trouble noticing it while out at sea. 

“Watch your head,” Jeonghan warns. Seungcheol startles for a moment; he didn’t notice the merman move behind the boat. But he obediently follows Jeonghan’s words and leans forward as much as he can as the boat creeps into the cave. 

It’s quiet. The only sound being the waves lapping gently against the sides of the boat. As Jeonghan pushes the boat further inside, it begins to get darker. The light of the sun unable to reach the depths of the cave. 

Seungcheol maintains his position, hunched over and staring at the bottom of the boat. His back and neck are starting to hurt, but he doesn’t dare raise his head. Jeonghan didn’t tell him otherwise and he’s afraid of hitting his head on the rocky ceiling.

After a while, his surroundings start to become lighter again. There’s something that’s emitting a strange glow around them and Seungcheol is curious to see what it is. 

“Jeonghan?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I lift my head yet?” 

“Almost.” 

Seungcheol’s hands twitch in anticipation. 

“Okay, you can look now.”

Seungcheol slowly lifts his head and he gasps. All around him are crystals jutting out of the walls and ceiling. They’re aqua colored and they illuminate the cave in a soft glow, tinting everything a shade of blue. 

“Where… where are we?” Seungcheol asks quietly.

“My secret place,” Jeonghan replies. “I keep all my treasures here.” 

The tunnel slowly begins to open up and Seungcheol finds himself in a large cavern. In the middle is an area where smooth rock breaks through the water. Adorning it are various trinkets and treasures, shining brilliantly underneath the light of the crystals. The boat stops here and Seungcheol cautiously steps out of the boat. 

“These are all yours?” Seungcheol asks, looking around at the various piles in front of him. Jeonghan nods. He swims along the edge of this rock and picks up a small heart shaped music box. 

“I found them.” He turns the handle and places the music box back on the rock. A soft lullaby echoes around the walls of the cave. 

Seungcheol carefully steps through the treasures, occasionally picking up an object to inspect it before putting it back in its rightful place. There’s candelabras, necklaces, silverware, jewels, pearls, dolls, wood carvings, and more. Most of which Seungcheol has seen throughout his expeditions or when he was a young child.

He’s amazed that Jeonghan has been able to find so many precious items. It makes him wonder how many treasures are lost at sea. Seungcheol is examining a finely crafted compass when something catches his eye. It’s a small golden medallion, engraved with the face of a lion, a diamond trapped between its jaws. Seungcheol drops the compass and picks it up with shaking hands.

“Where did you get this?” He whispers. 

“I found at the bottom of the sea,” Jeonghan answers. “I think it belonged to a royal family. It was near the beaches of Elarresi.”

Seungcheol’s hands are still trembling as he holds the medallion gingerly between his fingers. Memories start to flood his mind and soon there are tears forming in his eyes. 

“Seungcheol?” Jeonghan asks, sounding slightly concerned. “Are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah,” Seungcheol breathes shakily. “I—do you want to hear another story? This medallion reminded me of one.” 

He doesn’t wait for Jeonghan to answer before he begins to speak. Seungcheol tells the merman the story of a little boy. A special little boy. A prince. Who was born to loving parents and doted on by the entire palace. He was friends with everyone from the lowliest servant to captain of the Royal Guard. This little boy had everything his heart desired, but despite all the riches his family had to offer, his heart belonged to the sea. He spent most of the time there; the palace he lived in was settled at the coast and he had a grand view of his beloved sea from his bedroom. During the day, he imagined what it would be like to go on one of the adventures in the storybooks his mother read to him every evening. At night, he would dream of meeting fantastical creatures his tutor taught him about during his lessons. 

“One night, his curiosity got the better of him,” Seungcheol says with a bitter smile. “He snuck out of the castle and aboard a pirate ship. The boy didn’t know it at the time, of course, and when he woke up he was out at sea. He finally got his wish.” 

It’s quiet for a moment. Seungcheol knows that Jeonghan has questions, he always does. But the merman remains silent. 

“Eventually, the boy learned how to live out at sea. He was able to go on those adventures that he dreamed about and he made great friends along the way.”

“Did the boy ever go back?” Jeonghan asks quietly. 

Seungcheol shakes his head and looks down sadly at the shining medallion. 

“Do you miss it?” 

Seungcheol closes his eyes and lets out a shuddering breath. A single slides down his cheek. 

“Every day.” 


End file.
